


Mind-Blown...

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Humor, Quotes Added., Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: The Golden God...Remembers...For Anthony Daniels.Episode IX. The Rise of Skywalker.The Skywalker Saga.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Mind-Blown...

**Author's Note:**

> A Quote by Obi-Wan Kenobi...From Episode VI...  
> From a Certain point of view...  
> "You will find many of the truths we cling to, depend greatly on our own point of view."

IX.  
C3-PO was taking one last look at his friends on Kijimi.  
He really did not wish to forget all the happy times he had shared with his friends, past and present...

VIII.  
Enjoying playing hide and seek with the salt-encrusted Crystal Critters, in the trenches on Crait!

VII.  
Enjoying shooting star gazing, with everyone on Takodana!

VI.  
Enjoying playing ball games on Endor, using Storm Troopers helmets in place of balls!

V.  
Enjoying frantic snow-ball fights on Hoth, though fearing for premature rusting!

IV.  
Enjoying riding high on bushy Banthas, around the outskirts of Tatooine!

Yavin 4.  
(An interval born from the fear of missing out!)

III.  
Enjoying watching show-stopping fire-eaters, flown in from Mustafar!

II.  
Enjoying staking-out sheepish Shaaks, around remote regions on Naboo!

I.  
Enjoying building sand-castles, filled with exhaust fumes on Tatooine!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I have served my Masters and Mistresses well...  
And I have been richly rewarded...

Thank My Maker!...

(Taken and altered, from a Quote by Luke Skywalker on entering Jabbas Palace in Episode VI.)  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Epilogue:  
Lost and Found...

Fortunately his lifelong best friend and companion R2-D2 was standing by to (partially) restore his lost memories...  
With...Or without...The Golden Gods permission!!!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Fom a certain point of view...  
> Is also the title of a Star Wars Novel and that links to my inspiration for writing this work.
> 
> (Disclaimer: I own nothing of anything whatsoever.)...Not spell-checked.


End file.
